1. Field
The subject spring is in the field of springs in general but more specifically in the field of springs used in multiple for supporting widely and evenly distributed masses such as floors. Still more specifically, the spring is in the field of springs having low profiles and relatively high spring rates.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in this field. It is well known that dance floors, particularly those used for folk dancing, have been supported on springs, the practice going back perhaps hundred of years. The purpose of the springiness of the floor is considered to add to the exhilaration of the dancing. However, in recent years at least it has been recognized that the resilience of the floor reduces fatigue and chances of injury of the users of the floor and that the effects are synergistic. Therefore there is increasing use of spring mounted floors, particularly for sports activities and the installing and maintaining of the floors and support apparatus has become clearly cost competitive. Therefore a prime objective of the subject invention is to provide floor springs at low cost. A further objective is that the spring have a low height relative to its maximum deflection, a ratio of 3 to 1 being desirable. Other desired objectives are corrosion resistance, low part count, simple installation, high fatigue life and optimum wear resistance. Maximum deflections of floor support springs are commonly in the range of 3/8 to 1/2 inch, spring rates are in the range of 500 to 2500 pounds per inch of deflections and each spring supports about one square foot of floor.